The present invention relates to a mobile radiotelephone including a multi-band antenna having a meandering conductor structure and a contact spring for contacting the conductor structure to a transmitting-receiving electronics device.
Mobile radiotelephones of this type can be implemented as a mobile telephone, for example. The dimensions of the antenna of such a device, wherein antennas are now integrated into the housing on a wide scale, are restricted for reasons of design. Furthermore, this mobile radiotelephone should also be increasingly capable of operating not only in a single network, corresponding to a single frequency range, but also in a plurality of networks, corresponding to a plurality of frequency ranges. An integrated antenna is therefore required that is capable of being used in two or more frequency ranges. In addition, there is a requirement that the mobile radiotelephone in question should be able to be implemented as cost-effectively as possible with respect to its performance capabilities and its design.
A multi-band antenna integrated into the housing of known mobile radiotelephones consists, for example, of a plurality of partial antennas. With regard to these partial antennas, these are either cylindrically symmetric helical wire structures or planar antennas that are preferably implemented on circuit boards. However, since their basic forms do not compound to the shape of the housing, which typically has a generally elliptical cross-section, such antennas require a relatively high amount of space in the housing. For this reason, the requirements relating to the design of the mobile radiotelephone cannot be complied with or can only be complied with inadequately, given the small dimensions.
A known method for implementing a multi-band antenna of the mobile radiotelephone in question by meandering structures on a flexible printed circuit board material. A multi-band antenna of this type exhibits great flexibility as a result. The costs that result for the flexible base material and the requisite contact to the flexible conductor material, however, are a multiple of the costs of the aforementioned nonflexible antenna.